


Through The Pages

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventures Inside Of Books, F/F, Femslash, Magic, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby gives Belle an anniversary gift that allows them to experience Belle's favorite books firsthand. An ongoing series of unrelated chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Red Beauty Week! This will be an ongoing series inspired by the fourth book in Chris Colfer's The Land Of Stories series. If you have any book recommendations that would make good adventures for Ruby and Belle (Harry Potter and The Mysterious Island chapters are already planned), please put them in the comments.

Ruby fidgeted nervously with her hair. She wanted, needed everything to be perfect. It was October 21st, the most important day of the year. It was the day that Ruby and Belle first met in the very booth that Ruby was sitting in right now. It was the day that Ruby proposed to Belle two years later after a year of dating. Most important of all, it was the day a year later that Ruby and Belle married each other in a small ceremony in Storybrooke Park in front of their friends and family. It was a year later and it was now their first anniversary. They had been happily married for a year and Ruby still had to pinch herself to be convinced that it was real.

Granny had graciously closed the diner for the day and Ruby had spent the day decorating it, with the help of Emma and Mulan. There was not an inch of the diner that wasn't covered with roses or candles. It looked like something out of a Hallmark movie, but Ruby knew Belle appreciated grand romantic gestures.

The ringing of the bell above the door interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to see her wife amble into the room, wearing the gold dress that she had worn on their first date. Belle stopped short, looking stunned as she took in the decoration of the diner. 

Ruby stood up quickly as she rushed over to greet Belle, grabbing a bouquet of roses next to her. Belle grinned as Ruby approached her. “Hey,” she said softly.

“Happy anniversary,” Ruby beamed wrapping her arms around Belle and pulling her into a chaste kiss.

“Happy anniversary to you too,” Belle replied. She glanced around the room again, “You’ve really outdone yourself.”

Ruby handed her the flowers and she took them, sniffing them. “I wanted our anniversary to be special,” Ruby explained, “As you are to me.”

Belle blushed as she allowed herself to be lead to their booth by Ruby. “I love you,” she said, “Thank you for all of this.”

“My pleasure,” Ruby said, “I love you, too.” They sat down across from each other and gazed at each other over the candlelight.

Belle gestured to the plate in front of her, “The pancakes are a nice touch.” Ruby had made them both a typical breakfast, complete with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. It didn’t quite match the elegant decorations, but it was the first meal Ruby had introduced to Belle as she was adjusting to the world of Storybrooke.

“I’m glad you like them,” Ruby smiled, “Your father says hi.”

Belle took a sip of her iced tea and asked, “How is he?” Belle and her father reconnected after Belle had permanently ended things with Rumplestiltskin. Though their relationship was nearly severed again after Belle had come out to him and started dating Ruby, he eventually came around after seeing how happy Belle was with Ruby. That and a stern talking to from Granny.

She remembered fondly how her father walked her down the aisle at the wedding, giving her away with his full approval. Ruby and Emma had gone over to his shop this morning, stashing several bouquets of roses from his shop into Emma’s bug and drove them over to the diner.

“He’s fine,” Ruby told her, “He made sure to ask me about grandkids.”

Belle rolled her eyes, “Of course he did.” 

They began to eat their pancakes, Ruby pouring copious amounts of syrup over everything on her plate. Belle filled Ruby in on her day at the library and Ruby listened intently.

Soon dinner was over and Ruby jumped up. She grabbed a small gift bag off a nearby booth and brought it over to Belle. She looked at it and frowned, “I left my gift at our apartment.”

“That’s fine,” Ruby assured her, “I just couldn’t wait any longer to give this to you.”

Belle’s eyes flashed with curiosity as she took the bag and reached her hand inside pulling out the card. Written on it in Ruby’s handwriting was a message that said.

Belle,

Happy anniversary. I feel so blessed to be able to call you my wife. Here’s to many more years of adventures together. I love you with all of my heart, Beauty.

Your Beast,  
Ruby

Tracing her fingers over the card, Belle’s eyes welled up with tears. “I’m the one who’s blessed,” Belle declared, “I never thought that I would ever find my happy ending. You proved me wrong and you continue to prove me wrong every day.

Ruby reached over and laced her fingers with Belle’s. “I’m thrilled to be your happy ending.” She excitedly gestured to the bag, “Go on, open it.”

Belle used her free hand to reach into the bag. She pulled out a small vial filled with a light blue liquid. She turned over the bottle and looked at Ruby curiously. “What is it?”

“It’s a potion,” Ruby explained, “Regina made it for us. You pour a drop onto a book of your choice and it allows you to go into the pages and experience the story firsthand.”

Belle’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Thank you so much!” Belle exclaimed. Ruby loved seeing her wife happy, and she was thrilled that her gift was a success. Her grin soon turned into a frown, “My gift is terrible compared to this.”

Ruby shook her head, “I’m sure your gift is great. Every day with you is a gift.” They stood up and walked to each other. Their lips met in a heated kiss, their arms wrapped each other.

Belle pulled back to look into Ruby’s eyes. “Our adventures together are going to be so much fun.”

“They are,” Ruby agreed, “Where are we going first?”

Belle paused in deep contemplation. A few moments later, she shrugged and said, “There’s plenty of time to figure that out. But tonight is about us and I want to celebrate back home.”

Ruby smirked, “I like the sound of that. “ Their hands found each other and they walked back to the apartment they shared. The night was magical in every way and both women anticipated the adventures in the coming years that they would experience together.


	2. The Princess Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who sent in suggestions for books and left kudos on this story! I'm planning to read each book (or books if it's a series) before I write the chapter, so updates for this story will be slow. Feel free to continue sending book suggestions in if there's a world you want to see Ruby and Belle go to.

Ruby was alone in her bed when she woke up, but she wasn't worried. Her wife usually woke up before her, and went to her library to begin her reading for the day. They had built it when they moved in together, and Belle spent most of her alone time there. She admired Belle's ability to read so much over the course of a day.

Stretching her arms over her head, she rolled out of bed and got dressed. She went to the library and saw Belle reading in her favorite chair, just as she predicted. Belle looked up as she walked into the room, smiling and putting her book down. "Good morning."

"Morning," Ruby replied as she yawned. She walked over to Belle and kissed her as she sat down next to her. "What's on tap for today?" She glanced at the stack of books on the table, which included Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing and a copy of Anne Of Green Gables.

To her surprise, Belle handed her a copy of The Princess Bride. "I was hoping that we could try out your anniversary gift." Ruby smiled as she thought about her gift, a potion that would allow them to go inside of Belle's favorite books. She had been eager to try out the potion, but Belle had taken some time to decide where they would go first.

Ruby took the book from her and looked over it. She smiled at Belle and said, "As you wish."

Belle's eyes lit up in excitement, "You've read it too?"

"I've seen the movie," she confessed. From what she knew of the movie, it would be a fun adventure for their first time inside a book. It was filled with daring sword fights, colorful characters, and romance. They were all things she and Belle both loved. She made a mental note to read the book after their adventure. "Let me make breakfast," she said, "And then we'll try it."

Belle nodded, "Sounds good." Ruby ran back upstairs and started to prepare breakfast for the both of them. From her personal experience, it was never a good idea to explore on an empty stomach. Belle came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist as she fried the eggs on the stove.

As soon as breakfast was ready, they sat across from each other at their kitchen table. They both scarfed it down, eager to get back to the library. When they were done, Ruby cleaned up while Belle ran to her room to get the potion.

They reconvened in the library soon after. Belle opened the book to a page that she had marked and Ruby looked at the sparkling blue liquid inside the bottle. "I think a drop should do it," Ruby said, "Also the book needs to remain open, or else we'll be trapped inside."

Taking a deep breath, she poured a single drop onto the book's pages. Nothing happened for a moment, then the pages started sparkling and a beam of light from the pages illuminated the whole room. Ruby and Belle's hands found each other as the book swallowed them up.

They landed on top of a cliff, Belle on top of Ruby. "Are you alright?" Ruby asked as she assessed her surroundings.

Belle stood up and looked around in wonder. "I'm more than alright." Her smile was brighter than the book's light as she took in the sights, sounds, and smells. "I can't believe it worked."

Ruby couldn't help but smile at her wife's contagious grin. "What is this place called again?" It had been a while since she had seen the movie, and she didn't have the ability to absorb details from stories like Belle did. She remembered what had taken place here, a sword duel between the masked man who turned out to be Westley and Inigo Montoya, but not much else.

"It's called the Cliffs of Insanity," Belle explained.

Ruby looked down the cliff's edge at she shivered in fear at the steep drop. "I can see why." Anyone would be insane to climb up the monstrous cliff, unless they were truly desperate. "Why did you choose this spot in the book anyway?"

Instead of answering, Belle gestured to Inigo Montoya, who lay unconscious by the rocks. The man stirred awake and looked around. He spotted Belle and Ruby and jumped up, sword in a defensive disappointment. "Who are you? Are you with the six fingered man?"

"We are not," Belle said, keeping her voice even to mask her excitement. "I'm Belle and this is Ruby," she gestured to herself and Ruby, "We are friend, not foe."

Inigo looked between the two of them, sizing the two girls up. "What do you beautiful girls want with me?"

"We have a proposition for you," said Belle. The man looked intrigued. "We need you to help us rescue the man in black from certain death. It is of great importance that we reunite him with his true love before she marries the foul Prince Humperdinck."

He gaped at her, "We just kidnapped the Princess on Vizzini's orders. We need to complete our job for the man who gave him the order."

Belle stood firm. "Vizzini is dead. He died of iocane poisoning not long after your own defeat."

Inigo frowned at this and Belle looked at him sympathetically, "You are still the greatest swordsman in all of the kingdoms. You can still avenge your father's death."

He narrowed his eyes, "How do you know so much about me? I don't believe we have ever met." Ruby looked at Belle, wondering how she would explain their situation to him.

Belle replied quickly, "We have heard stories of you and you are well known where we come from." Ruby was impressed by Belle's quick thinking.

"Suppose I help you rescue the man in black. What's in it for me?"

Ruby stepped forward, "We know where the six-fingered man is. Help us and we will lead you to him."

Inigo considered this for a few moments. He finally stepped forward, arm outstretched, "Very well. You have a deal."

He shook both of their hands and Belle said, "Now we must fetch Fezzik."

"He's alive?" Inigo asked hesitantly.

Ruby nodded, "Yes, he is. He's this way." She pointed in the direction she remembered from the movie, and Belle nodded. The three of them walked in that direction until they found the giant man, walking around confused. Inigo ran to him when he saw him.

"Fezzik!" Inigo said excitedly. "You're alive!"

Fezzik nodded, "I am." He paused, "And Vizzini?"

"Dead," said Inigo sadly.

"Bread," Fezzick rhymed back. The giant looked past his friend where he saw Ruby and Belle standing. "Who are they?"

Inigo gestured for them to step forward and they did, "This is Ruby and Belle. They have a mission for us."

"A mission?" Fezzik asked. "What mission?"

"We are to rescue the man in black and they have promised to lead us to the six-fingered man in return." Inigo looked at his friend imploringly.

After a few moments, Fezzik nodded. "I will assist as well."

Belle smiled at the giant, "Thank you. Now we must head back to Florin to the Prince's Zoo of Death."

Ruby gaped at Belle, "Zoo of Death?" She didn't remember that from the movie.

Belle whispered, "It'll be fine. We'll have Inigo's sword, Fezzik's strength, your wolf abilities, and my book smarts."

She had a point, Ruby realized. They were better prepared than most for what she assumed was a menagerie of bloodthirsty animals. Inigo interrupted her thoughts; "I will find us a boat for safe passage back into Florin." With that the four of them set off on their adventure.

It was nighttime by the time they got back to Florin. Belle had taken the time to explain the levels of the Zoo of Death to them. Ruby was horrified by the concept, but Belle reassured her that they would be able to make it through unscathed. They made their way to the kingdom and Ruby couldn't help but smile at the way Belle's eyes lit up as she witnessed first hand the sights that she had only read about. Soon, they reached the castle and Belle directed them to the entrance of the Zoo of Death.

Ruby took a deep breath as she pushed open the door. Inigo held out his sword in a defensive position and Fezzik balled his fists. Belle gave her an encouraging nod and she led them all inside, shutting the door behind them. There were several growls directed at them, but Ruby was relieved that the ferocious beasts were locked in cages.

The four of them rushed through the door to level two, and several hisses greeted them. They ran quickly across the room, and Ruby was starting to become more confident about their quest.

It was when they reached the third level that they encountered some difficulty. As soon as they opened the door, a group of cobras greeted them. Ruby used her quick speed to dodge their strikes. They ran towards the door, slamming it behind them as they completed another level. The fourth level, the level of fear-inducing creatures, lay before them.

Before they could get their bearings, they heard the chilling shriek of the Tarantula. Ruby was frozen to the spot, but Belle grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Come on, let's go." Inigo and Fezzik followed them as they made it to the other side. Ruby panted heavily as she slammed the door behind them. "Don't make me do that again," she said to Belle, who looked slightly frightened as well.

"I won't," Belle promised. She looked around at the empty room with nothing but a giant cage, "We've made it."

"Where is the man in black?" Inigo looked at Belle, "You said he would be here."

Belle gestured to the dark corner of the room, "He will be soon. We have to wait." Inigo looked like he wanted to argue, but Ruby glared at him. He reluctantly nodded and the four of them hid in the dark corner.

It didn't take long until the door opened. Three soldiers carried the unconscious man into the room and placed him inside the cage before locking him up. Once the coast was clear, they set to work. Belle used a hairpin to open the cage and Ruby and Fezzik lifted Westley's body. They carried him out of the room and towards the secret exit. They soon hit daylight and they ran out of the castle grounds and into town.

They stopped in the woods and laid Westley down on a bed of leaves. A few minutes he stirred awake. He saw his surroundings and tried to stand up, in spite of the pain he was in. He fell back to the ground, groaning in pain. "What do you want?" Westley asked, looking between Inigo and Fezzik and the two women he had never seen before.

Belle stepped forward, "Mr. Westley." Westley turned to look at her. "These men have rescued you at my request. We need your help in putting an end to Prince Humperdinck and Count Rugen as well as rescuing the Princess."

"Is she alright?" Westley asked, "Buttercup. Is she alright?"

"Miserable at having to leave you," Belle assured him, "But fine at the moment." She gestured at Fezzik and Inigo, these men were hired to kidnap and kill Buttercup at the Prince's request. If we don't save her, he plans to murder her on their wedding night."

Westley's eyes widened and he tried to stand up, "We can't let that happen."

Inigo said, "You need to heal before we can do anything."

However, Westley's determination motivated him to stand up on his won, "It can't wait. Buttercup is my true love. I must save her."

The four of them were unable to convince him to rest, so they got together and came up with a plan. Belle and Ruby would get Buttercup from her chambers, Westley and Fezzik would deal with the Prince, and Inigo would take on Count Rugen, the six-fingered man.

They ate quickly and put their plan in motion. Inigo spotted Count Rugen at the entrance and ran off, shouting, "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" As the long awaited duel began, Fezzik took out the guards and cleared their path. Fezzik and Westley went one direction, Ruby and Belle the other.

They arrived at the Princess' chambers and found Buttercup tossing and turning from what was presumably a nightmare. Ruby gently shook the Princess awake, and covered her mouth to stifle her scream. She looked between the two of them and Belle curtsied in front of the princess. "Your highness, we're friends of Westley."

Buttercup's eyes lit up at the mention of the man she loved, "Is he here?"

Belle nodded, "Yes. We're here to help rescue you."

"Follow us," Ruby said. The three of them walked out of the chambers and were greeted by a guardsman. Before he could say anything, Ruby bared her teeth at him and the man backed away.

They made it safely out of the castle, where they ran into Westley. Buttercup and Westley rushed to each other and kissed passionately while Ruby and Belle looked on. "Oh, Westley," said Buttercup, "I'm so sorry for leaving you at the fire swamp."

"I understand, Buttercup," said Westley, "None of that matters now."

Inigo ran over to them, bleeding in several areas, but with a triumphant look on his face. "I see the plan was a success," he said, "But where's Fezzik?"

"I thought he was with you," said Westley. Before Inigo could respond, Fezzik came into the clearing leading four horses over to them.

Inigo looked excited to see him, "Fezzik! It's good to see you. And I see you brought us a way to escape."

"Reshape," rhymed Fezzik. He gestured at the horses, "I was only able to get four though."

"Four is enough," Belle said. Everyone turned to face them.

"You're not coming with us?" Westley asked.

Belle and Ruby shook their heads. "We have elsewhere to be," Belle said.

Westley and Inigo bowed before them. "Thank you for aiding my rescue and helping my reunion with Buttercup," Westley said.

"And thank you for helping me avenge my father," said Inigo.

Belle smiled at them, "We were glad to help." They said their goodbyes and the four rode off into the sunset as a group of guards began to chase them.

Ruby and Belle stepped into beam of light that appeared and they climbed out of the book and into the familiarity of their apartment. Belle grinned at Ruby as she shut the book. "Thank you for going with me."

"It was fun," Ruby said, "It was worth it to see how happy you were." Belle kissed Ruby and she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I look forward to going on another adventure with you," Belle said, "Not right away though."

Ruby nodded, "Definitely." A thought crossed her mind, and she said, "We should watch the movie tonight."

Belle grinned, "As you wish."


	3. Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to continue sending book suggestions in if there's a world you want to see Ruby and Belle go to! I will keep updating this story as I finish the books.

Ruby couldn’t contain her excitement as she and Belle stood in the library, a copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban lying on the table. She had grown up reading Harry Potter, or at least her Storybrooke memories contained details of the stories. When Belle suggested Harry Potter as their next adventure, she eagerly anticipated getting to step into Hogwarts. She wanted to see the castle for herself, try the chocolate frogs and other candies of the Wizarding World, and experience the magic firsthand.

“Ready?” Belle asked, clutching a small tote bag in her hands.  
Ruby nodded excitedly and pulled out the potion that would allow them to travel inside the story that she and Belle loved. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” she said as she poured a single drop on the book pages. Soon the familiar beam of light shone out of the book and sucked the two women inside its pages.

They landed with a thud on a grassy hill as the sun set. “Are you okay?” Ruby turned to her wife.

Belle nodded before gasping at the sight in front of her. Ruby looked in her direction and got chills as she saw the massive castle known as Hogwarts. They both sat up, staring at the castle in awe. “It’s even more beautiful than I imagined,” Belle said breathlessly. Ruby could only nod in agreement.

Three figures walked past them and Ruby and Belle recognized them instantly. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger looked a little different from their movie counterparts, but there was no mistaking the three. “I’m a little star struck,” Belle admitted as she watched them walk down to a little hut on the edge of the grounds. 

Ruby laughed, "Don't let Harry hear you say that." They watched as Hermione punched Draco Malfoy in the face. "I loved that moment," she said excitedly.

Belle nodded, "Me too."

“How are we going to save Sirius?” Ruby asked, bringing them back to the task at hand. She thought about the end of the story, which had Harry and Hermione going back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius from the clutches of the ministry.

Belle smiled and opened her tote bag. “We’re going to exonerate Sirius and have him leave on Buckbeak.” She pulled out a small cage from her bag and Ruby gave her a puzzled look. “He would be freed if Pettigrew hadn’t escaped, right? All we need to do is catch him and bring him to the ministry.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ruby smiled as she took in the sights and sounds she had only dreamed of. “When do we start?”

Belle looked at the setting sun and then around the Hogwarts grounds. "In a few minutes, the time turner will send Harry and Hermione back to this moment," she reminded Ruby. "We just need to get their attention as they come by here."

Sure enough, a disheveled Harry and Hermione ran by them. "Harry! Hermione," Belle called out to them. Harry stopped to look at them, but Hermione told him to keep running out of the corner of her mouth. Ruby used her super speed to catch up to them, grabbing them and pulling them behind a tree.

"Get off us," Hermione shouted as the two kids tried to shake free of Ruby's grip.

"We have somewhere to be," Harry explained, reaching for his wand.

"We want to help you free Sirius," Belle explained. They stopped struggling and gaped at her. "We know he's innocent."

Hermione and Harry looked curiously at them. "Who are you people?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed.

Belle bit her lip as she came up with an idea. "We're friends of Dumbledore," Belle explained. "He sent us to help you."

Hermione continued to look at them curiously, but Harry smiled at them. "Thank you for believing us." He looked at the two of them. "Um, who are you?"

Ruby stepped forward, "I'm Ruby and this is my wife Belle."

"How come we haven't seen you around before?" Hermione asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"We're from out of town," Ruby explained, refusing to reveal more information about their circumstances.

Hermione still seemed suspicious of them, but Harry said, "Thanks for helping us." He checked his watch, "We also have a Hippogriff to rescue as well so we should get going."

Belle nodded, "You're right. Buckbeak comes first." The four of them made their way to Hagrid's hut, trying to stay out of the sight of anyone who would recognize Harry or Hermione. 

When they reached the hut, they hid behind a bale of hay. "What is the plan?" Hermione looked between Ruby and Belle.

"Ruby will chase after Pettigrew when he escapes," Belle explained, "she's amazing at tracking." Ruby smiled adoringly at her wife and Belle smiled back. She looked back at the teenagers. "Hermione and I will stay with Buckbeak while Harry deals with the dementors."

Harry looked incredulously as Belle, "My father will be the one to take care of the dementors."

Belle smiled, "And you will help him." She decided to not tell him the truth, as she knew that he needed to figure it out on his own.

"But I've never cast a patronus like that before," Harry said, his face etched with worry.

Ruby gave him an encouraging smile, "Not yet, but you have to believe me that you are capable of it."

"And how do you know so much about him?" Hermione asked.

"Lucky guess," Ruby shrugged, attempting to act nonchalant.

Belle added, "Dumbledore told us a lot about you when he asked us for our help."

Any further questions Hermione had for them had to wait as Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran out of Hagrid's hut as the minister of magic, the executioner, and Dumbledore arrived at the hut. Hagrid was fighting back tears as he let them in. Harry and Hermione ran forward to retrieve Buckbeak while Ruby and Belle hung back. Harry bowed to the hippogriff and he bowed back. Quickly, he and Hermione untied him to the post before pulling him into the Forbidden Forest, with Ruby and Belle right behind them.

The four of them breathed a sigh of relief as Buckbeak was freed from his execution. They saw Ron get dragged into the whomping willow by Sirius and Harry and Hermione ran after him into the tree. Harry started to run towards the whomping willow, but Ruby and Hermione pulled him back. "I want to stop him from escaping," Harry said angrily.

"We have to wait," Hermione explained, "We can't barge in on our past selves. Dangerous things happen to wizards who meddle with time."

Ruby put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm going to stop him," she assured him, "I promise."

Harry slumped his shoulders in defeat as he listened to the older woman. There were several moments of silence as they waited. They watched as Lupin and then Snape entered the Whomping Willow and knew that it wouldn't be too much longer.

After what seemed like hours, the group finally left the shrieking shack. They watched as Lupin transformed in the light of the full moon while Ruby clutched her red cloak around herself, glad that the magic worked in the pages as well. They dodged Lupin's run into the forest and when Ruby picked up Pettigrew's scent, she darted after the rodent of a man. The rat was fast but Ruby was faster, jumping on the rat and scooping him up in her hands. Though Pettigrew attempted to bite her to break free of her grasp, Ruby held him tighter.

"Got you, you bastard," Ruby hissed in triumph. She returned to Belle and Hermione who were excitedly talking about their favorite books. Ruby couldn't help but grin as she witnessed the conversation between her favorite real bookworm and her favorite fictional bookworm, especially enjoying the way her wife's eyes lit up in excitement. She cleared her throat alerting them of her presence, and they turned to her. 

She held out the rat to them. "Got him," she said. 

Both Belle and Hermione smiled at her. Harry trudged back up to them, his face lit up in triumph. "You were right!" Harry exclaimed, "I took care of the dementors!"

"Good for you," Belle said encouragingly. "Now we need to prove Sirius' innocence and then free Buckbeak." She glanced at her watch and turned to Harry and Hermione. "Go back to the hospital wing. We'll take care of everything."

Hermione put out her hand. "Thank you for all of your help."

Belle shook her hand and then Ruby. "We're glad to help," Belle smiled.

"Where are you guys from anyway?" Harry asked.

Ruby smiled, "Let's just say that it's a magical place of its own." They said their goodbyes and Harry and Hermione ran back up to the castle. 

Ruby quickly tied up Buckbeak. "We'll come back for you," Belle promised before they made their way up to the castle. They stepped into the halls of Hogwarts and they froze as they looked around them in awe.

"It's even more beautiful than I imagined," Belle said, wiping a tear from her eye. They walked through the castle to Dumbledore's office. They arrived at the entrance and shouted possible passwords at the gargoyle until it swung open.   
Dumbledore and Fudge were in a heated argument when they burst into the office. 

"We need to speak to you!" Belle almost shouted as she struggled to catch her breath.

Fudge and Dumbledore looked curiously at them. "This is official ministry business!" Fudge shouted back, spitting with rage.

Dumbledore noticed the rat in Ruby's hand and smiled. "These two women are here at my request," he said looking back at the minister. He looked back at Ruby and Belle, "Please show the minister Mr. Pettigrew."

"What are you talking about?" Fudge questioned. Ignoring him, Ruby placed the rat on Dumbledore's desk and Pettigrew tried to run. Dumbledore waved his wand and Peter Pettigrew stood before them looking terrified.

Fudge seemed unable to close his mouth as he gaped at the man. "But how?"

Dumbledore waved his want again and a vial flew out of one his cabinets. He opened the bottle and dropped a couple drops of veritaserum down Pettigrew’s throat. "Tell us everything," said Dumbledore to the man who had no choice but to tell the truth.

He told them everything about his turn to Voldemort's side, his betrayal of the Potters, and the framing of Sirius Black for his crimes. Ruby squeezed Belle's hand as they listened, Dumbledore nodded in contempt at Pettigrew while he talked, and Fudge just gaped at him.

When he finished speaking, Dumbledore turned to Fudge. "As you can see, the truth has finally been revealed. Sirius Black is innocent and must be exonerated of the charges against him immediately."

Fudge continued to wear the stupid befuddled expression on his face. "But how will this look?"

"A word of advice, Minister," Belle said, stepping forward. "You should focus less on how things look and more on the pressing issues." Dumbledore looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, and then glared at Fudge daring him to challenge her words.

Fudge stuffed his ugly bowler hat back on his head and sighed. "Very well. Sirius Black is cleared of all charges." He stormed to the exit of Dumbledore's office. "It appears my work here is done," he said before leaving his office.

When they were alone, Dumbledore smiled at Ruby and Belle. "Thank you for your assistance. Though I have no idea who either of you are."

Ruby stepped forward, "I'm Ruby and this is my wife Belle. We're muggles from another land."

Dumbledore's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Interesting." He stood up, stroking Fawkes with his hand. "What can I do to repay you for your help?"

Ruby and Belle looked at each other. "There is one thing," Ruby said.

News of Sirius' exoneration spread throughout the wizarding world the next morning. A couple of students claimed to have seen him leave Hogwarts on the back of a hippogriff found tied up in the forbidden forest. Ruby and Belle slipped into the great hall and saw Harry and Hermione sitting with Ron and the other Gryffindors over at the table. They caught each other’s eyes, and Harry and Hermione lifted their glasses to them. Ruby and Belle smiled back and nodded at them, their part in the previous night's events went unspoken.

Ruby and Belle slipped into seats at the edge of the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to the breakfast in front of them. Professor McGonagall approached them after most of the students had left the Great Hall with matching baskets of candies from the wizarding world. "Ready?"

They nodded and followed McGonagall out of the hall. She gave them a tour of the entire school and both Ruby and Belle were struggling to contain their excitement at seeing the school firsthand. The tour ended on the grounds where Dumbledore was waiting for them. He thanked them again for their services and Ruby and Belle said goodbye as they held hands and pulled themselves out of the book.

Both Ruby and Belle had identical smiles as they arrived back in the library. "That was amazing," Ruby said excitedly as she kissed Belle.

"It really was," Belle smiled. Her face fell and she said, "It's too bad that it won't last." They both knew that as soon as the portal magic left the book, their impact would disappear as well. Pettigrew would still escape, Sirius would still be a fugitive, and Harry would be back with the Dursleys for the summer.

Ruby's face fell, "I wish there was more we could do for them. But I had a great time being there with you."

"Me too," Belle said, "You were amazing out there."

Ruby blushed, "Thanks. The way you stood up the minister was so badass." They kissed again and Ruby shut the book. After the light faded, Ruby and Belle ran down to Granny's so they could tell everyone about their Hogwarts adventure.


	4. In The Hand Of The Goddess (Tortall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was suggested by @mearcats on AO3. It is set in the Lioness Quartet by Tamora Pierce. Feel free to continue sending book suggestions in if there's a world you want to see Ruby and Belle go to! I will keep updating this story as I finish the books.

“So this is Tortall,” Ruby said as she looked around the land she and Belle had just landed in.

Belle nodded, grinning as she looked around the kingdom herself. “It is.”

Ruby started walking towards the castle that loomed over the village. Belle saw where she was going and pulled her back. “We can’t go there.”

“Why not?” She asked, her face falling. “Isn’t that where Alanna and the action is?”

Belle replied, “Yes. But we can’t just go into the castle. We can’t risk blowing her cover.”

Ruby frowned, but nodded in understanding. “So we’re going to wait for her to visit George then?”

“Exactly,” Belle said, beaming widely. They walked around the village for a bit before making their way to George Cooper’s hideout. Using her knowledge of the book, Belle was able to find it easily. Making their way inside, they were greeted by the King of Thieves and his trusted followers.

George frowned at them, brandishing a knife at them. “Who the hell are you? How the hell did you get in here?”

Belle spoke up. “I’m Belle and this is my…Ruby.” She stopped herself from saying ‘my wife,’ not quite knowing how their marriage would be viewed in Tortall. “We were told that we would be to find Alan of Trebond here. We have some valuable information about the Duke Roger of Conte.”

He raised an eyebrow at them, but lowered his weapon. “He’s due to arrive any moment. Where are you ladies from?”

Ruby hesitated as she looked to Belle for her wisdom. “We’re from the Eastern lands,” Belle said quickly, hoping that she would be able to keep up the lie.

Any further questioning from George was interrupted by the arrival of Alanna and her friends Gary, Raoul, and Prince Jonathan. Also walking in was Alanna’s beloved black cat Faithful, who fixed a curious expression as he looked at Ruby and Belle. George’s eyes lit up at the sight of the female squire disguised as a man. “Welcome.” The barkeep provided drinks for everyone and they drank together.

“Thank you George,” Alanna said, disguising her voice and surveying the room. “Who are your new friends?” She asked, pointing to Ruby and Belle.

George smiled. “They’re here to see you, Alan. They claim to have information on your favorite Duke.”

The Prince frowned. “What about my cousin?”

Ruby and Belle looked at each other, knowing that the Prince did not share Alanna’s suspicions of the Duke. “We’d prefer to speak to your squire in private, your highness.”

Both Jonathan and Alanna looked suspicious at the request. Alanna stood up, her fingers brushing over the hilt of her sword, which Ruby and Belle knew had been dubbed as ‘Lightning.’ She looked over at Faithful, who seemed to be communicating with her. She nodded at the cat and then beckoned to Ruby and Belle. They walked out of the room and into the fresh air.

“Alanna,” Belle began. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had addressed her by her real name. “I mean Alan,” she said eyeing the sword hilt that Alanna had clasped her hand around.

Her eyes narrowed at them. “How do you…?"

Thinking quickly, Ruby said, “My wife has the Gift and is able to see through disguises. Even one as carefully crafted as yours. Trust me, your secret’s safe with us, young squire.” 

Belle grinned at her. However, Alanna looked strangely at them. “You’re married?”

Ruby nodded, taking Belle’s hand in her. “We are. Is that a problem?”

Alanna quickly said, “No, I’m just surprised.”

“Have you thought of marriage?” Belle asked, even though she already knew the answer to her question.

Just as she predicted, Alanna looked horrified by the suggestion. “What? No!” She composed herself and explained, “I want to be a knight and go off on adventures. I have no intention of marrying.”

Belle smiled. “I love going on adventures too.” Ruby’s heart skipped a beat as Belle looked back at her. “And I fell in love with someone who loved that part of me.” Ruby wished that they were alone so that she could kiss Belle, but didn’t feel that it was appropriate at the present moment. “You can have both,” Belle encouraged.

Alanna quickly shook her head. “That’s not possible.” Ruby and Belle looked at each other, both of them sharing a smile at knowing Alanna’s true destiny. “What did you want to tell me about the Duke?” Alanna said, clearly trying to change the subject.

Remembering what they came to do, Belle said, “We believe that the Duke is plotting to kill the royal family and take the throne for himself.”

Alanna’s eyes quickly lit up. “I knew it! I’ve been saying it for years, but Jonathan won’t believe me.” Her face fell and she said, “I still have no way to prove it.”

Belle grinned. “We have a hunch that he’s using a special kind of spell that involves dolls that look like the person he’s attempting to harm. Find a way into his room and see if you can find the evidence you need.”

“I can’t just sneak into the Duke’s room,” Alanna said indignantly. “It’s against the code of a knight.”

Ruby said, “You have to try. You can’t let the Duke get the throne.”

Alanna considered the prospect as she looked between Ruby and Belle. After a few moments she said, “Fine, I’ll find a way to investigate.”

“Good to hear,” Belle said, “Now we have one last request before we go back in.” Alanna looked expectantly at them. “It would be an honor to learn some sword fighting from Tortall’s most gifted squire.”

Alanna grinned and pulled out Lightning. She handed the sword to Belle and she took it. Looking over the sword as turned it in her hands, Belle could sense the sword’s power.

Ruby watched as Alanna taught Belle some basic moves. She was entranced by the look of joy on Belle’s face, and she knew that her wife was enjoying this adventure. After Belle had gotten more comfortable with the sword, Ruby allowed Alanna to teach her a couple of moves. Though she had only held Charming’s sword once in the Enchanted Forest, she enjoyed the feel of the sword in her hands.

Not long after, Alanna determined that they were done and they went back into the house. George and all of the other guests were waiting for them. “What took you so long?” George said looking between the three of them.

Alanna shrugged and took a seat next to Jonathan. “They wanted a quick sword lesson.” She took the drink offered to her by Gary and downed it.

George beckoned Ruby and Belle over and they sat in two empty seats near the edge of the table. George handed them some drinks and they sat with the company as they observed. They were asked a couple of questions from the rest of the table, but they tried to keep their answers as vague as possible.

Soon, night fell on Tortall and Alanna returned to the castle with the prince and the others from the castle. Belle and Ruby thanked her for the sword lesson as they said goodbye to her. After they were gone, they said goodbye to George and walked back into the village. Once the coast was clear, they jumped out of the book and landed on the floor of their apartment.

As they stood up, Belle shut the book. Ruby pulled her into a searing kiss. Belle eagerly kissed her back. When they finally pulled away, Ruby said, “I love going on adventures with you.”

Belle grinned. “Me too.” She leaned in to kiss her again and Ruby pulled her in closer, feeling content in her arms.


End file.
